


Frostbite

by EvilTwin13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not a Love Story, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilTwin13/pseuds/EvilTwin13
Summary: What exactly did she go looking for him for?





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning this is graphic and slightly violent. There are no feelings involved, though it is completely consensual.

“I was wondering when I’d be seeing you,” Leonard smirked at the woman standing in front of him. “Word is you’re as cold as I am these days, Dr. Snow.” The cold gun whirred to life and he was able to catch her off guard as he dodged the stream of ice she threw at him. “Did you come to learn a thing or two about keeping it cool?”

“The name is Killer Frost, you’d do well to remember that, Cold” she glared at him and aimed again, which he easily evaded.

“Looks like you need some practice, Frost. Your abilities are intriguing, but your aim leaves something to be desired.”

“Good thing I plan on getting plenty of practice,” she kept her gaze hard, but he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. “Think of it as payback back for kidnapping me and strapping me to a bomb.”

“Still got your panties in a twist over that one, hmm,” he shrugged. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. If it weren’t for you the world wouldn’t know that the Flash exists and robbing people wouldn’t be nearly as fun.”

“Don’t act like it was anything more than a failed attempt to get his attention,” she sneered at him. “He may be clueless, but the rest of us can plainly see you’re obsessed with him.” She laughed as another shot from the cold gun flew past her head, too close to be an accidental miss.

“He made me up my game,” he drawled. “Gave me more of a challenge and certainly made it all the more fun.” The ice in his eyes threatening to freeze her solid was the only inclination that her words were pushing the right button.

“Aww, what’s the matter Cold?” she teased. “Angry at me because he gave you the cold shoulder? Or are you just angry at yourself because you never had the balls to tell him you’ve got the hots for him?”

“And what makes you think that, little girl?” He fired at her again, this time hitting the floor between her legs. It was a warning shot, but a chill shot up her spine as she felt the air cool around her thighs. He quirked his eyebrow at the reaction and smirked at her.

“Don’t deny it,” she shot back as she tried her best to hide the shiver coursing through her. His grin was as sharp and cold as his name, letting her know she failed.

“Even if I did, why would I tell you?” he asked, not really following where this conversation was going, but playing her game anyway. Surely she didn’t track him down to chat about his sex life, or lack of one, but it intrigued him nonetheless.”

“Who am I to judge who or what gets you off? Unless you get off to penguins fucking or something equally ridiculous…” She almost laughed at the thought, but composed herself quickly. “You don’t have to play straight for my benefit.” The grin that spread across his face was feral as he tilted his head to stare at her more intensely. It took every bit of anger and spite in her body to not back up as he stalked towards her.

“I don’t play straight for anyone,” he spat. “I don’t personally care what parts you’ve got between your legs as long as you hold my attention.” He grabbed her hip with one hand and pressed to cold gun into her thigh, dragging it up higher and lifting her skirt slightly as she gasped. “And to respond to your little ice breaker, no, penguins don’t do it for me.”

“Didn’t think you played both sides,” she said, voice coming out a bit breathier than she intended.

“Don’t go losing your cool now, Frost,” he said with a Cheshire grin. He brought the barrel of the gun up the apex of her thighs and pressed it against her hard, letting the cold seep into her, testing her limits. She did her best to hold her stare, but the cold sensation between her legs proved distracting. He tilted his head again as he quirked his eyebrow at her reaction. “Somehow I doubt you came to visit me to find out about my sexual proclivities, or because you think I’ve got a schoolboy crush on the Scarlet Speedster,” his jaw tightened slightly and he cupped her chin roughly in his other hand. “So why don’t you just tell me, Lady Frost, exactly what you want from me.”

“What I want, Captain, is ice cold revenge served with a little competition between adversaries.”

“Revenge, hmm?” He drawled, letting his arms fall to his sides, but not backing away from her. “Well here you go. Here’s your chance to show me what a frigid bitch you really are.”

She grinned as she formed an icicle in each hand, intending to wipe the smug grin from his face, but froze. He laughed and grabbed one, spinning it around so the pointed tip pressed up against her neck.

“That was pretty good, I almost believed you,” he drawled, moving the gun from between her legs to ice her hands to the wall behind her. “But frigid as you come off, I don’t buy it. You can call yourself Killer all you like, but you’re not one. I, however, am and I never get cold feet. Time to see which of us is the coldest.” Before she could thaw her hands he placed the cold gun against her chest and pulled the trigger. The ice from the cold gun enveloped her body and her skin turned blue. He grinned maniacally as he watched, almost as intently as Mick watches fire. “You should remember, Frosty, it doesn’t get colder than absolute zero.”

Her pale eyes glittered and her smile matched his as the ice covering her body shattered.

“Well that was unexpected,” he half whispered.

“Have I got your attention now, Cold?” she

“Ardently,” he said, fixing his gaze intently on her.

They stood there for a few moments just staring at each other before the tension of the situation boiled over. Neither sure who moved first, but they came together, remnants of ice scattering over the floor as their mouths fought for dominance and hands possessively grabbed at each other. A whirlwind of hard kisses mixed with teeth and hands tearing at clothes quickly left her in just her thigh high boots and him in his own boots and pants.

They came apart to divest themselves of the rest of their clothes, not saying a word to each other for fear of breaking whatever crazy spell led them to this. Both could use the release and really how different was sex to fighting? Once the offending garments were out of the way he lifted her away from the wall and carried her to the only flat surface in the safe house other than the floor, an old wooden table. He unceremoniously dropped her on it and crawled on top of her.

He groped her breasts hard, pinching and pulling at her nipples as he sucked and bit her neck. Her face contorted between a grimace and a smile. She dug her fingernails hard into his shoulders, leaving angry red imprints in their wake as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself hard up against him. He grabbed her hips and slammed her back down on the table’s surface.

Without warning he slid two long fingers inside her. Despite the chill of her skin, she was hot and wet for him.

“Ready for me already, Frost?” he chuckled. “If this was what you came here for you should have just said so.”

“Shut up,” she ground out, trying her best not to moan the words. “This doesn’t change anything. You need it as bad as I do judging by that.” She nodded her head at his impressive erection. He grinned and pressed harder against her sweet spot, causing her to moan. “I say we just get what we both need and part ways.”

“Hmm,” he tilted his head and pulled his fingers almost all the way out before pressing them back in, hard. “I suppose that could work. Of course, we could always come to some sort of…” he bit down on her collarbone as he dragged his fingers slowly over her spot, “arrangement.”

“Don’t push your luck,” she spat back, though there was no real ice in her voice. He grinned, but said nothing and continued to suck on her clit as his fingers worked in and out of her tight, hot pussy.

“You’re pretty hot for someone named Cold,” she moaned and grinned devilishly as he flicked his tongue over her clit and drove his fingers into her harder and faster.

A chilly fog flowed out from under her as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. She arched up off the table and screamed as he sucked her clit hard into his mouth while his fingers massaged her sweet spot. The table creaked below them as she screamed her release, bucking up against his mouth. Before she could fully come down from her orgasm he lined his cock up with her still quivering pussy and slammed himself inside her. The force of their bodies coming together shattered the table, causing them both to fall to the floor on top of its frozen pieces.

“Fuck,” he yelled once he was able to catch his breath. “Can’t stay here,” he pulled out quickly and grabbed her by the waist, tossing her over his shoulder before she could register a complaint. He walked them over to the well-used couch on the other side of the room and dropped her over the side of the couch. He leaned over her ready to slide himself back inside her when pressed her hand to his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“Wait,” she said as he pulled back. She slid off the couch and dropped her knees in front of him, a deliciously evil grin plastered on her face. “I just want a taste first,” she whispered. She wrapped her blue lips around his thick cock and sucked gently, sending a shiver up his spine and not just from the temperature. She wasn’t gentle for long; though she enjoyed the feel of his cock heavy on her tongue, she wanted to give him a taste of what he gave her.

She stared up at him and took him all the way down her throat in one swallow. Then pulled back, running her tongue over the velvety smoothness of his skin, before swallowing him whole again. He was mostly quiet, save a few grunts and a strangled moan, but the way his face twisted with pleasure was intoxicating. It made her feel powerful that her mouth caused this reaction. She sucked and licked him until his cock was clean of her juices, then she pulled off completely and bent over the side of the couch, presenting herself to him.

He gasped at the cold air hitting his skin, but wasted no time grabbing her roughly by the hips and buried himself inside her once more. He thrust into her hard, pulling almost all the way out before burying himself to the hilt again. Each thrust was rough and hard and bordered on pain, but it was exactly what they both needed. He pressed his hand down on her back, holding her upper body down on the couch as he used her as leverage to slam his cock into her over and over. She felt as if he could split her in two with his thickness and the feeling of being so stretched mixed with his cock rubbing deliciously against her spot had her on the brink of cumming again.

He leaned down and bit the back of her neck, hard enough to leave a nice mark, but not to break the skin. She yelped and then moaned loudly as she pressed herself back against him. The sharp pain was enough to throw her over the edge and her pussy convulsed hard on his cock as she came again. She dug her nails into the couch to keep from losing all control, but the temperature still dipped around them causing goose bumps to break out over his hot skin.

“Fuck,” he whispered against her neck, “a new reason to love the cold.” He pulled out again and flipped her on her back so that she was lying on the couch. He crawled between her legs again and grabbed her legs to wrap around his waist as he pressed her open again. His pupils were blown with need as he gripped her shoulders and pounded into her. She was so sensitive that it didn’t take her long to start building toward her third orgasm.

Her nails scratched down his back, nearly breaking the skin which only spurred him on to fuck into her harder and faster. His cock throbbed inside her and she felt impossibly tight around him from how swollen she was. Between his cock filling her so exquisitely and his pubic bone grinding hard against her clit her body gave into the sensations and she bucked up against him hard as she came again with a scream.

He became a man obsessed and he slammed into her with pent up fury as he felt her pussy grip him so tightly. She sunk her teeth into his chest as her body convulsed around him, it was sure to leave a bruise, but he liked the idea of a reminder being left on his body, too. The possessiveness of the act finally tipping him over the edge as his vision swam and he pressed into her as deep as he could, cumming hard inside her. He gripped her hips hard, keeping her there as he gave her everything he had, growling against her skin.

He pulled out slowly before collapsing on the couch next to her. They lay there a few moments, neither daring to speak a word. Once his breathing slowed and he could feel his legs again he got up to get himself a pair of loose sweatpants and a damp towel for her. She took it and quickly wiped herself down before collecting her clothes and redressing.

Once fully clothed again she stood there, waiting for… She wasn’t sure what she was waiting for. He chuckled as he walked over to her.

“Guess you’ll be going now,” he drawled. “Oh and thanks for this,” he gestured at the bite mark on his chest before grinning down at her. “Good thing I like a little frostbite.”

“I could say the same to you,” she grinned, rubbing the back of her neck. His eyes sparkled with a renewed feeling of lust and possession and he leaned in close to her, letting his breath ghost over the shell of her ear.

“Call me anytime you need to defrost,” he whispered, before opening the door for her. She smirked at him with a nod before walking out into the night air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. I haven't seen this pairing anywhere and they wouldn't leave me alone because I think it's a cool dynamic. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! (If you know of any other stories including these too feel free to let me know, I'd love to read them!)  
> Comments are love please!! <3


End file.
